1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a halobenzene such as chlorotoluene or dichlorobenzene which is useful as a starting material for the production of medicines and agricultural chemicals. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing a p-halobenzene with high selectivity by halogenating a benzene with use of a novel catalyst.
2 Discussion of the Background
Halobenzenes are useful as starting materials for medicines and agricultural chemicals. Particularly, there are strong demands for p-halobenzenes among them. Accordingly, there have been various studies to improve the selectivity for p-halogenation.
As a process for the liquid phase halogenation of an alkyl benzene, it has been common to conduct the halogenation in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst such as antimony chloride, ferric chloride or aluminum chloride by means of a halogenating agent such as chlorine gas. However, such a process produces an o-chloroalkylbenzene as a major product and a m-chloro derivative and a polychloro derivative as by-products, whereby it is impossible to produce a p-chloroalkylbenzene in good selectivity as high as at least 40%. Under the circumstances, there have been various researches for the developments of catalysts to improve the selectivity for a p-chloroalkylbenzene, and there have been some proposals.
For example, there have been known a method wherein a p-chloro derivative is obtained in a selectivity of from 45 to 52% by means of a catalyst composed of a Lewis acid and sulfur or selenium, a method wherein a p-chloro derivative is obtained in a selectivity of from 55 to 60% by means of a catalyst composed of a Lewis acid and thianthrene (U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,147), and a method wherein a p-chloro derivative is obtained in a selectivity of from 52 to 60% by means of a catalyst system composed of a Lewis acid and a phenoxthine compound (U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,983). On the other hand, with respect to chlorination of chlorobenzene, there have been known a method wherein p-dichlorobenzene is obtained in a selectivity of from 60 to 70% by reacting chlorobenzene with chlorine in the presence of an iron sulfide catalyst (GB Pat. No. 1,476,398), and a method wherein a p-dichlorobenzene is obtained in a selectivity of 72% by reacting chlorobenzene with chlorine by means of selenium or a selenium compound as a catalyst (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 34010/1975).
However, these conventional methods are not necessarily satisfactory as a process for the production of a p-halobenzene, because the selectivity for the p-halo derivative is low in each case.